Butterfly on my right shoulder
by Remelitalia
Summary: A story of a girl pursuing her beloved, even at the risk of going through a metamorphisis.
1. A caterpillar and her piano

As clever as she was, she never did understand... why did he choose that girl, when he could have her. She stood there, watching them as their tongues entwined with one another, their bodies moulding perfectly, never noticing her tears.

There certainly wasn't anything wrong with her. In fact, many people said that she was very talented when it came to the piano and often complimented her on her artwork. She made friends with all the teachers, and had the highest G.P.A in the school.

But she was still a grubby little caterpillar, consuming people's hearts, working to get all their attention, and if she didn't, she would risk collapsing- a consumption of her true self by the black hole she possesses in place of her heart- and that's exactly what was happening now. She simply couldn't understand it, not a bit.

That is, until she learned exactly how that girl worked - Tight, revealing short skirts and gaudy make-up, along with her more... err, developed, body, and long, flowing magenta locks that ran down her back. Compared to that girl, she was nothing. She was just a plain old nerdy girl, with thick lenses, baggy clothing and chopped up blonde hair, a result of her own carelessness.

Unlike her, that girl could be alluring, and seductive- might even risk getting more attention than herself, and that was not allowed. Eventually, our little caterpillar started wearing more make-up, not as much as that pink clown, just a bit of mascara and a dab of lipgloss, but nothing too drastic - not until later.

Of course, she did realize that her glasses killed the mood, so she dumped them too, in favour of clear contacts, along with her old clothes. She also dropped out of art- saying it's full of talentless weaboos and not worth her time, but she never did dump the piano. Apparently, it served a sort of, significance to her, one that she would never give up, no matter what.


	2. A pupa and a parasite

**A/N: I apologize for not updating recently. My school gave me 9 pages of Algebra exercises to complete over the summer. This chapter might not be up to par with the last, due to the fact that I am exhausted and I forgot the main plot to the story, so this will require a lot of guessing on my part, in order to interpret the original meaning. I also realize that as a 13 year old, I have an advanced vocabulary...**

In the middle of band class, next to him... Our heroine couldn't help but take in his mesmerizing appearance. His light blonde hair, his ice cold eyes... They brought back memories. Memories of him spending all his time with her. Holding her hand, sitting at lunch with her; she was practically enamored by him. After all, they had been childhood friends, ever since they were both toddlers. She was hoping they could become something...more, more than just simple friends. More than best friends, even.

But then, 'she' came. The day when he introduced her was the day when our grubby little caterpillar died a little on the inside. Of course, she never took the relationship seriously. After all, they never showed any true signs of affection, until that one day after school last year... But the signs were quite obvious. He never sat with her, heck, he didn't even talk to her...

It was as if, he were avoiding her...

But, no... no. She thought that it all wasn't true, that it had to be a lie. Of course he wouldn't do that, he trusted her with everything... She figured it was the work of his so-called girlfriend... ugh. The rumor was that she was quite the fast one. Our heroine never did believe her acts.

"Oh Lenny, Rin-Rin's being a meany!" or "Oh Len, why are you ignoring me?! Talking to someone? There's no one there!"

It was enough to make Rin sick.

'Well, two can play that game, you obnoxious pink tramp...' There was no way he could avoid her now...


	3. Enter, the Three mindless Spiders!

**A/N: I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA. Albeit an average idea, but an idea nonetheless. Again, these chapters may be short, but I only write them when I have ideas, and when they stop flowing, I stop writing... ^^''' So don't worry about a whole "I'm not updating until I get (insert number here) reviews, meh!" 'cause I honestly can't do that to you nice people who have bothered to review. Enjoy!**

Then, he finally turned towards her...

Oh dear, she was panicking again.

Although she had changed a lot, she felt herself regressing into the shy, subtle little girl she was before.

No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. After all, she made these changes for him. This is what you do when you're in love, right?

Then, why does it feel so wrong?

"Hey, erm, Rin..." Len greeted, although he seemed rather timid.

He talked to her. He actually talked to her. She hasn't talked to him in the last two years ever since that mean old bridge troll Luka came in.

At first, Rin was taken aback by his response, but regained her confidence in a matter of minutes.

"Oh, yeah. I'm all good, man."

Man? She mentally slapped herself. They were casual friends, yes, but this was purely out of character for her. Apparently, she was the only one that noticed...

"You look... different, kinda..." His curiosity showing.

Rin was growing more and more nervous as questions flooded her head on what he meant by different, until she eventually decided to answer his question before she had a complete mental breakdown.

"Oh, er, yeah! I-I'm trying a new style! Yeah, do you like?" Rin asked, while blushing furiously at how awkward she was.

"O-Oh, yeah, sure. It's nice! Just... nice."

Nice.

NICE.

That was all he thought about it, before mumbling something indistinct that Rin couldn't even make out.

Could it be...?

He liked the old her better?

No, of course not. He probably caught on to her scheme, and then decided to let her down easy with the guise of a simple conversation.

Just then, the bell rang and as soon as they went out into the halls, Luka came.

Well, she would've, except she didn't.

As relieved as Rin was that Luka wasn't there, she had to wonder why the pinkette wasn't there.

"Hey, Len! Where's your clingy lady friend?"

"Oh, erm, she called to tell me she was sick..." He replied, with a hint of relief.

Now why was he so relieved?

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?" He was concerned now.

"It's just that, well, we don't get to talk that much, you know? Usually, Luka swoops in and takes ya before I have time to react..."

"Would you prefer if I went away?"

"O-Oh, no! I'm actually glad that I get to talk to you for the first time in two years. I was starting to think that you were ignoring me!" She was blushing really hard now.

"Heheh, well, we can talk now! Now what do you say to having lunch with me again?" Len responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, sure!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain trio made up of Miku, Neru and Teto were busy updating Luka on the 'date' that was taking place.

"Oh my gosh, Luka's not gonna believe what we'v- TETO, STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BREAD!" the (oddly) teal haired girl barked.

"But it's lunchtime, Miss Miku! And no one's complaining about you slurping up your leak soup like an obnoxious cow!"

"WHA?! Why, I'll have you know it's an Asian tradition! Stuffing that whole baguette in your face isn't a tradition, is it?"

Poor Neru sighed as another fight of theirs took place. She figured she'd inform Luka herself about the date, along with her colleague's idiotic fights about how they ought to eat things.

Please. Just get a PB&amp;J and drown yourself in milk. It worked for her.


	4. A meeting under a tree

**A/N: Sorry. I was having family issues, but I'm back! The story's not gonna get very far in this chapter, but I figured I'd update so everyone knows I'm still alive on here! I'm thinking I could actually write stuff! :D**

**Enjoy~!**

As Rin was eating her bowl of Mac and Cheese, she couldn't help but look over at Len, munching on his banana and chatting up his friends, Kaito and Oliver, not that they were her main focus...

No, her real interest lied in the overconfident blond, who she shared both a last name and a long history with.

No, they weren't related in any way. They were simply blessed with the same birth name of Kagamine, a rare name which would always bond the two individuals that shared it together, whether they be siblings or spouses, the name just... did that, but apparently not in this case.

The two Kagamines would never be a thing, no matter how much Rin craved it...

"Rin? Rin!"

"Huh?" Just then, Rin realized that she had completely zoned out and had spilled her macaroni all over herself.

How embarrassing...

"Ugh! I-I'm sorry! I was just lost in thought!" The poor blonde girl was completely in a flustered daze.

"It's Ok. It's fine!" Len reassured her.

"Wow, Len! Your friend is a total klutz!" Kaito remarked, before taking another bite from his ice cream sandwich. Before he could, Oliver had slapped Kaito right in his face, before scolding him for being so immature.

At this point, Rin was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's fine, he's just an immature guy. Don't get too hung up on it! Now, lets get you cleaned up!" Len gently grabbed her hand, and lead her to the washrooms to clean her up.

"E-Eh... thank you..." Rin squeaked. 'This reminds me of the time when Len and I met...'

* * *

_11 years earlier, Rin Kagamine had just started kindergarten in a new state. Unfortunately, she was extremely shy, and her relatives would often scold her for not being able to stand up for herself, and unfortunately for her, she was often bullied by a boy, Luki Megurin. Since none of the teachers cared, Rin often endured the boy's abuse, until one day in the lunchline._

_"Ugh, you move way too slow, Rin! Hurry up!" Luki shouted at the chubby 5 year old._

_"I'm sorry, but there are people in front of me..." Rin whimpered out._

_"Not true! You just move so slow 'cause you're an ugly fatso! Get outta the line, fatty!"_

_Luki violently shoved Rin to the floor, and poured a carton of milk on her head. Everyone stopped in their places and began to laugh at her, all while she was on the verge of tears._

_"Why're you crying? You deserve it, fatty." Luki sneered._

_"Shut up, I-I... wah!" The poor blonde ran out towards the playground, while the other kids were being scolded by Ms. Yukari, the head lunch lady._

* * *

_Rin sat under a big tree, sobbing to herself, completely unaware that another boy had just sat next to her._

_"Hey, are you okay?" he asked._

_"Aah!"_

_Rin quickly scurried away from the boy, still whimpering. While the two were locked in a intense staredown, she couldn't help but take in all of his unique features. His spiky, dirty blond hair, his black and yellow t-shirt, along with matching shorts. Even his light-up spiderman shoes left her in a daze. She had no idea what this boy wanted, or what he would do to her, but she decided to answer his question as honestly as she could._

_"I'm a no good fatso, and no one likes me..." _

_"Hey, don't say that. I like ya!" The boy practically beamed at her._

_"No you don't. That's what all the other kids said, and then they laughed..." Rin buried her head into her knees._

_"Well... Those other kids were jerks! They don't know how special you are!" He threw his hands up in the air for emphasis._

_Rin wiped her tears away and giggled. "T-Thanks..."_

* * *

Ever since that day, she's always admired him and his genuine smiles.


End file.
